


stuck

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: at least sehun tried to warn junmyeon not to.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

> hi! been a long time since i last wrote something. i’ve been really bored because of the quarantine so here’s me vomitting words at 2 am lol anyways

“You gotta be fucking kidding me right now.”

Sehun drops his head against the metal wall, accidentally pushing all the floor buttons in the elevator he’s standing in. It’s late, later than he thought. He hadn’t meant to stay this late at work, but Jongin, his assistant, had come barging in his office at 7 with an apologetic look on his face and a stack of papers in his arms. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I forgot to turn in this paper from yesterday. You have to sign all of this now.” He had said, smiling sheepishly at his boss. Sehun had mentally face-palmed himself. If Jongin wasn’t like a best friend to him, he would’ve smacked his friend’s head with the laptop he was just putting in to his work briefcase. 

And that’s how right now, at 11 pm, Sehun finds himself standing in the middle of a cold, cramped elevator which has stopped moving abruptly. 

Sehun swears to himself he’s gonna fire whoever is under the operation of the elevator once he gets the hell out of here.

Sehun reaches inside his briefcase, searching for his phone in hope to call Jongin, praying to God that Jongin is still in the building or at least, still around. His hope comes into shambles once he sees that he has no reception at all, the upper corner of his phone stating “No Service”.

“God damn it.”

Sehun sighs and continues to bang his head continuously against the metal door, hoping it would open magically. It doesn’t, of course, but it somehow turns a light bulb inside Sehun’s head.

He looks up to all the floor buttons after getting hit with a realization that every elevator has an emergency button. He finally finds the right red button on top of all the floor numbers while telling himself not to panic because it would just make the situation worse.

He forcefully presses on it more than once, feeling an adrenaline surges in after thinking of the possibility that he has to stay overnight in a cold small box alone, not to mention that the lights inside the elevator were also very dim. 

Sehun wasn’t scared, he tells himself, he promise he wasn’t.

Right.

“Someone out there please help! I’m scared please I don’t want to stay here alone please help me out!” He starts screaming on top his lungs, his voice sounding more like a cry. He prays someone out there would hear him. He convinces himself someone would; since he wasn’t on the basement floor and rather the upper side of the building.

Sehun whines into the small creak opening in the middle of the metal door while his right hand keeps pressing on the emergency button. 

Sehun is literally one second away from crying his ass out.

His forehead starts dampening, his hair sticking to it. He starts thinking of the worst possibilities running through his head.

What if the lights finally turn off and he can’t see anything? What if he starves after this? What if he wants to drink? And what if the reason behind the fact that no one’s helping him right now is because everyone has left already? Meaning that he’s alone, in this building, where no one can hear him..

Energies start building up inside Sehun, resulting in a loud cry of, “HELP!”

That somehow dings the elevator back to life, its sudden movement startling Sehun. He takes a deep breath, tapping his palm lightly on his forehead, feeling the sweat gathering there.

The lights come back on full force, including the electricity inside the elevator. Red lights start blinking in the corner, telling Sehun that he is currently on the 24th floor going down to UG. Sehun lets out a breath of relief.

Somehow the elevator stops again on the 17th floor, causing Sehun to panic. Not even one minute passed by and his anxiety starts kicking in again. _Fuck this._

But what’s different from before though, the metal door actually opens this time, revealing a short man with fiery red hair talking to someone on the phone. His eyes were staring to his left, probably to admire the city view behind the all-glass left side of Oh Corporation building. He has not noticed the door opening, still talking animatedly to the phone. 

Sehun stares at the man from head to toe. He wasn’t dressed properly enough to be a worker here, considering someone who works for Sehun has to show up looking like they just walked straight out of Paris Fashion Week’s runway (that was Jongin’s words, after he thinks that Sehun demands too much of his workers). But he wasn’t that underdressed either, so he was probably not a visitor. Besides, who would visit the office this late? Unless..

Oh.

“Oh my God, are you the elevator operation team?”

Sehun’s words seem to snap the man out of his musing towards the city view, his face fully directed at Sehun now.

Well _hello,_ beautiful guy. Sehun thinks.

His thick eyebrows furrow at Sehun’s words, mouthing a _seriously?_ to Sehun.

Oh, so he wasn’t the operator guy after all. 

One hand still holding the phone beside his ear, the guy continues his discussion with a frown on his face. Sehun wasn’t sure if he was frowning because of Sehun’s words (he was kinda afraid that his words have offended him) or the person he was talking to on the phone.

“No, Chanyeol. Byul has to eat at least three times a day! Are you insane?”

Okay, now considering that he is talking to a Chanyeol, Sehun decides that the frown was not directed towards him but to Chanyeol. 

He’s about to ask the red haired guy again when he starts walking towards the elevator. That seems to snap him out of his reverie, eyes going wide thinking of the danger the man is about to face. He immediately put his hands in front of himself, giving the man a stop sign before he goes any closer. That doesn’t stop anything though, as the man keeps walking while giving Sehun a weird stare.

“Listen! You can’t be in here! This elevator is not-“

“Would you stop your ramblings for a second? I’m trying to talk to someone here.”

And there is it. He finally steps in the elevator. Sehun wants to cry.

Holding the unknown man’s left arm (–Sehun has to admit, he was surprisingly buff), Sehun cries into the man’s ear.

“Dude I don’t know you at all but I’m trying to be nice here, we have to get the fuck out of here! Please you have to listen to me.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Bug off.” The man shakes Sehun’s hands off his arm, finally pressing the B1 floor all the while still holding his phone to his ear. “Sorry, Chanyeol. There was a problem. You were saying Byul did what?”

Sehun never feels this much rage before. How can someone be so rude to him? Now all Sehun knows is that the man wasn’t his employee, otherwise he would know that Sehun is his boss, the first person he has to respect in this building.

Not only that, Sehun was only trying to help him. And Sehun has never, ever give a fuck about someone’s safety before him. 

The door closes right before Sehun snaps.

Cornering the shorter man in the small elevator, Sehun roars. “Are you fucking crazy? I was trying to help you, you dumb ass rude red hair clown. We’re in the middle of a life and death situation and what the fuck are you doing? Talking to a Chanyeol about some motherfucking Byul-“

“Hey! Watch your mouth, long legs. That’s my precious dog!” The small man pushes at Sehun’s shoulder, immediately backing him to the wall so he wasn’t cornered anymore.

“Long legs? That’s a drag? What are you, 30?” Sehun snorts.

“Fuck yes I am 30 years old and what the fuck is wrong with that, asshat?”

“What the fuck did you just call me? An asshat?” If someone was there between him and the red hair man, Sehun was sure someone could see his face going incredibly red and his nostrils flaring.

“Yes I did call you an asshat and what are you gonna do about it?” The older says, putting his chin up to challenge Sehun more.

This isn’t going to work, Sehun thinks. He sighs.

“You know what, I don’t care. If this elevator stops one more fucking time, I’m gonna strangle the hell out of you for putting both of us in this situation.”

“Right. Because elevators in this ridiculously fancy building would stop working.” The man rolls his eyes, putting his phone back to his ear. 

_The fuck is he talking about on the phone? It has been like, an hour already._ Sehun says to himself, rolling his eyes out of annoyance.

He doesn’t continue talking though which caught Sehun’s attention. He looks to his right, seeing the man holding his phone in front of his face, staring at it with such disbelief in his eyes, mouth forming an ‘O’.

“What now, dramatic?”

The man closes his mouth, shaking his head to himself. “Did you just call me a fucking dramatic?”

“Yes I did call you a dramatic and what are you gonna do about it?” Sehun says, mentally giving himself a high five after using the stranger’s words against himself. 

“You fucking- my phone died! That was an important call!”

“And how is that my fault?”

The man sarcastically chuckles, “Hmm let’s see. Maybe if you haven’t screamed your lungs off to my ear when I was on the phone, I wouldn’t be so distracted and I could’ve told Chanyeol that Byul needs to at least walk to the park at least once a day!”

Sehun laughs in disbelief. “You’re so fucking selfish. Who the fuck cares about a dog? We’re going to die today!”

The elevator light shows them the number 8.

“Haha and you called me dramatic.”

7.

“I’m not lying!” Sehun cries. “We’re going to be stuck in here forever.”

6.

“You know,” the stranger takes a deep breath, “we’re not going to die today. We’re not in a life and death situation. We’re not going to be stuck in here forever. We would get out of here safely, and this elevator would not stop working. At all.”

The elevator stops working exactly on the 5th floor.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me right now.”

— stuck —

“Let’s play something.”

“No.”

“I’m bored.”

“And?”

“And sad.”

The man rolls his eyes. “I don’t care.”

Sehun pouts, “You’re so mean.”

“And?”

“And you wouldn’t even tell me your name.”

Sehun continues pouting. He’s sprawled out across the floor with the stranger sitting calmly next to him, still holding onto his phone hopelessly. His now messy red hair was sticking to his forehead, his face sweating because the air conditioner inside the elevator has partially stopped working, as well as the dimming lights.

“Let’s play 20 questions.” Sehun proposes once again.

“If I agree to do that, will you shut the fuck up?”

“Rude. Fine.” Sehun huffs.

Sehun doesn’t even know why he even tries so hard to get the stranger to talk. He convinces himself maybe it’s just because he’s bored, or that he’s trying to stop himself from panicking like the first time he’s trapped in alone. He shivers thinking about the bad things that ran through his head an hour ago.

The stranger waves his hand in front of Sehun’s face, “Are we going to play or are you just gonna pity yourself to death there?”

Sehun slaps the hand away. “Shut up. Let me start.”

The stranger rolls his eyes, his body finally relaxing after he stretches his small legs in front of him. He was so much smaller than Sehun. “Okay.”

“What’s your name? Or is that crossing the line?”

“That’s two questions.”

“Well then I got 18 left, right?”

“Fine. I’m Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. It’s _not_ nice to meet you.

“Whatever, Junmyeon.”

“That’s Junmyeon _hyung_ to you.”

Sehun narrows his eyes suspiciously. “How do you know that I’m younger than you?”

“Well, you don’t look that old. Probably in your mid 20s. You’re like, what, 25?”

“No, I’m 26, and that counts as a question so now you have 19 left.”

“I don’t care, I’m not planning to ask you anything anyway.”

“Why the hell are you so rude to me for no reason?”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to ask me that? Because you seem like you got a lot to ask and you only have 18 chances left.”

“Well you asking me whether I am sure or not counts as a question too. That would be fair and yes I’m sure.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “I’m not being rude at you, this is just me.”

“Wow, must be fun being your friends.”

“Thanks.” Junmyeon replies sarcastically.

“Why have I never seen you around though?”

“I’m kinda new here, I guess. Filling in for my friend’s pregnancy leave. 17 questions left.”

Sehun sighs exasperatedly, “Why do you keep counting them? It’s ruining the fun!”

“Just to remind myself that it would be over soon so I don’t have to deal with your chatty ass anymore.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes (yes, again), rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt. The temperature inside the elevator goes warmer and warmer as the time passes by.

That momentarily distracts Sehun though.

Sehun stares at the extremely veiny forearm, wondering why the hell does this tiny man have so many veins in him. He’s so small compared to Sehun, but somehow he looks like he just walked straight out of a Calvin Klein’s ad.

Sehun’s eyes travel from his forearm to his small waist and wide hips. What the hell is this man so built for?

His face, though, Sehun analyzes, has so many soft features. His thick eyebrows are a contrast to his small brown eyes, his nose is also small and cute, Sehun wants to boop it. And his lips. God, his lips. Small and plump and very pink, Sehun wants to kiss it.

 _Let’s be real, this stranger might be rude as fuck but I would bang him any other night._ Sehun thinks before he can stop himself. 

Damn. He really needs to get laid soon.

Junmyeon has mistaken Sehun’s silence for something else though. He thinks his words have hurt Sehun in some way so he looks up quickly to Sehun, catching the man off guard in the middle of his ogling.

“Sorry. Did I come off as rude?”

Sehun makes a gesture pretending to think over the answer. “Hmm, not really. After an hour of you being bitchy to me I think I’ve gotten used to it. 17 questions left. We’re even.” Sehun winks at the older.

Junmyeon chuckles, ruffling his own messy hair. “Huh, sorry. I’m not usually like this. I think it’s a stress from work.”

“It’s okay, I get it.” Sehun nods. “It happens to me too.”

“Who are you though? I’ve never seen you around. And it’s like, really late so you must be someone important from the corp.”

“Wait, I didn’t tell you my name?”

“I don’t think so. You’ve been busy trying to annoy my ass over here.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. They both chuckle at it anyway.

“Haha, funny. I’m Sehun by the way.”

“Sehun? I think I-“

Sehun cuts him off. “I know. I am the Oh Sehun.” Sehun smiles smugly.

Sehun thinks it’s impossible for Junmyeon’s eyes to go _that_ wide, but his eyes did go _that_ wide. His hands fly to his mouth, covering it in disbelief. 

_Holy shit._

A few seconds of silence until Junmyeon breaks it. “You’re like, what, my boss’ bosses’ boss?”

Sehun cringes at the the older’s choice of words. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” Junmyeon exclaims, his voice getting louder as he asks.

“Well you know.. we were in a life and death situation, so I didn’t really have the time to.”

Junmyeon lets out a long sigh, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment after realizing that he’d let his foul mouth got in the way between him and his boss.

To be fair, Junmyeon was new. He didn’t lie when he said he was just filling in for his friend’s pregnancy leave. Junmyeon had been traveling around the world for 3 years now, bringing his camera everywhere to capture all the beauties out there, making him a known photographer in the city. He was a free soul, hopping from place to place, meeting new people every second of the day.

So when Wendy had begged him to replace her position for a little while, Junmyeon being the best friend he was, couldn’t bring himself to say no. He chose to help Wendy despite not knowing all the works that his friend had been doing in her life, he had said yes without thinking of the risks and responsibilities.

So between the stress from doing work and keeping his (precious) dog alive, Junmyeon doesn’t really have time to ask around about his boss. Plus, he thinks that he doesn’t really get along with the people at work except for the cat-eyed guy who sits next to his cubicle, Minseok.

“You’re quiet. Still shocked that you’re trapped in with your hot, handsome boss?”

And that, reminds Junmyeon just how much of a douche his boss was. Well _hot_ douche.

“Shut up.”

Sehun dramatically put his palm on his chest, acting in shock. “Well how rude of you, Mr. Kim. Thought you’d be nicer to me after learning that I’m your boss’ bosses’ boss.”

“Oh hell no. You interrupted my phone call after all, so I still don’t like you.”

“What was so important about that phone call anyway?”

“That was my dog.”

“Oh Chanyeol was your dog?”

“No, dumbass. That was my friend. He’s watching over my dog for the next one week.”

Sehun frowns. “Why?”

“You ask too much,” Junmyeon replies. “At this point I think you don’t have any chances left to ask me.”

“Who is counting anyway?” 

“I am. You have 14 questions left. Wait, no. 13 now.”

“What! You’re _so not_ fun.” Sehun pouts again. “You really don’t want to talk to me huh. Fine. Let’s switch to another game.”

“Uh, no thanks. I’d rather continue this one.” 

Sehun stays silent after that. Meanwhile, Junmyeon keeps fanning himself with his hands, feeling heat starting to creep up his body from the small space inside the elevator.

Junmyeon was unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt when suddenly Sehun’s hands flies to stop him from continuing any further. “What the hell are you doing?” Sehun panics.

 _No, no, no. I can’t even stand to look at his forearm and now he wants to get naked. What the fuck do I do? Oh hell, did I even shower before going to work today?_ Sehun mentally cries to himself.

Junmyeon just stares at him weirdly. “Don’t you feel hot at all?”

“I mean-“ Sehun stutters. Well he did feel _hot_ , but for a completely different reason. “I do. But I’m not about to get naked in front of a stranger.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Naked? Sehun, I’m just unbuttoning two buttons!”

“Yes but-“

Sehun’s words get stuck in his throat the moment he catches a glimp on the older’s milky white chest, glinting a bit because of the sweat gathering there.

_Holy shit, is that a tattoo?_

Sehun’s mouth suddenly goes dry. This is dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. 

His tight white shirt isn’t helping either, Sehun is pretty sure now that he man knows how to keep his body well. He can see the hard pecs pressing to his shirt, leaving nothing to imagination.

“Earth to Mr. Oh.”

Sehun’s face suddenly goes incredibly hot, he’s sure he was as red as a tomato now. He was caught. _Damn it._

His blood goes south as well as his dignity before he can stop himself.

As if it can’t go any harder than this, Junmyeon puts his hand on Sehun’s thighs. Sehun just prays silently he wouldn’t notice the growing bulge behind his pants. Sehun closes his eyes tightly, shaking all the dirty thoughs from his brain.

God. When did Sehun turn into such a hormonal teenager? He’s 26 for God’s sake!

And then with no warning at all, Junmyeon slaps Sehun’s thighs forcefully.

“Ow! That hurts.” Sehun rubs his thighs, easing the pain from Junmyeon’s slap.

“You fucking hormonal child.”

“Wh- what?” Sehun feels heat creeping on his cheek again, pretending not to know what is Junmyeon talking about.

“We’re in the middle of a life and death situation, and you’re.. what, turned on?!”

“I- I’m not!”

“Your friend says otherwise.” 

Junmyeon glances at the bulge in Sehun’s pants. Sehun’s eyes go low to look that his _friend_ , is indeed, saying otherwise. As if on fire, Sehun immediately puts his hands in front of his pants to cover it.

“It’s- it’s not like that! It’s just- just, like. Like it grows because of the tension!”

“What tension, dimwit?”

“What tension?” Sehun looks around, although there’s not much to see around the metal surrounding. He starts thinking hard to come up with some excuse. “The tension! It’s because I’m stressed here! It grows because I’m stressed! Yeah, that’s it.”

Junmyeon stares at him incredulously. “You’re unbelievable.”

Sehun doesn’t know what to respond to that, and he is still so embarrassed after getting caught by Junmyeon. So he lets the silence takes them (-and thankfully by the time Junmyeon breaks the silence, his _friend_ has already softened down).

“How are we going to get out of here?” Junmyeon’s small voice catches Sehun’s attention. He sounds scared for the first time since they both got trapped in an hour ago, and that’s rare because Sehun takes Junmyeon as some tough, intimidating guy at first. His heart softens at that.

“I don’t know, um.. what time is it?” Sehun looks around hopelessly, forgetting that there sure wouldn’t be a damn clock inside an elevator.

“My phone died. Wait. Hey! Do you have yours? Can we call someone?”

Sehun suddenly remembers the weight that was on his pocket, his useless phone. He pulls it out, seeing that it was a quarter after midnight. He sighs once again after he sees that the phone still hasn’t caught any reception. “There’s no service here.”

“Well shit.”

“Yeah. Shit.”

Sehun frowns, putting his phone back to his pocket. His fingers starts tapping on the floor anxiously, his head playing some random songs to stop himself from panicking again. 

“Isn’t someone going to look out for you?” Junmyeon asks.

“No, I don’t think so.” Sehun answers. “I don’t have anyone.”

“That sounds sad.”

“It is. Well, except for my assistant, Jongin. But he’s probably already asleep right now.” Sehun thinks. “But didn’t you call someone before? Who is it, um, Chanyeol?”

“Yeah but he told me he was on a date so.. I don’t think he’d notice me not coming home this late.”

“Well, fuck. We’re stuck here until morning.”

“Please don’t say that.” Junmyeon runs his hand through his hair. “We have to find a way.”

“Yeah but like, how?”

Junmyeon thinks about it thoroughly, his mind going everywhere possible to find a way to help him get out of this cramped box with the giant beside him. Something flashes in his mind and Junmyeon snaps his finger.

“I have an idea.”

— stuck —

And that’s how a _very_ sweaty Sehun ends up bent over, moaning with Junmyeon behind him.

“Don’t,” Junmyeon grabs Sehun’s hips fimly, putting him in a proper position “-move.”

“I did not move a centimeter away, asshat. You have to stay stable on top of me!” Sehun whines.

“Well I did! Your body was shaking so I had to get off.”

Turns out Junmyeon’s idea consist of Sehun staying bent over while Junmyeon stands on his back, trying to get reception on Sehun’s phone. Sehun had argued that Junmyeon has to be the one bent over, because he _likes to stay on top_ (—that was Sehun teasing Junmyeon, which Junmyeon replied with _‘you don’t look like one’_ which made Sehun blush furiously, because Junmyeon had guessed it right.) Sehun had also argued that he has seen Junmyeon’s body and he was so sure Junmyeon can take a giant like Sehun with all those muscles and stuffs.

Well, they tried. But Sehun’s head ended up knocking the ceiling so Junmyeon smacked Sehun’s head with an “I told you so.”

Inevitably, Junmyeon ends up being on top. But Sehun reminds himself again not to do any of this anymore because he rarely goes to the gym and he swear he could hear his back bones cracking the moment Junmyeon gets on top of him.

Junmyeon pats his back calmly. “Listen, kid,” Junmyeon lowers his head to match with Sehun’s eye level “you want to get out of here, right?”

Sehun nods, catching his breath.

“So focus. Just pretend that I weigh nothing more than a cotton, okay? Let me get this over with.” Sehun nods again.

Junmyeon starts climbing carefully on to Sehun’s back, steadying himself when he succeeds in doing so. He takes a deep breath, praying silently that Sehun won’t tremble this time so he can focus to get the reception around.

He starts to bring himself up, half squatting on Sehun’s back, bring his right arm where he’s holding Sehun’s phone. He starts moving his arm around, bringing it close to the ceiling.

He was about to go hopeless thinking that his idea wasn’t working well, when he sees the top corner of Sehun’s phone stating “Searching..” to a one bar reception blinking.

“Oh, God. I think I got it, I think I got it! Sehun! What do I do?”

Sehun trembles slightly because of the sudden movement from Junmyeon. “Uh, call Jongin. Go to the contacts!”

Junmyeon quickly searches Jongin’s name on Sehun’s phone, clapping his hands mentally when he finds it.

He dials Jongin’s number, putting the phone on speaker.

It rings for a few times until the other person picks up.

There was a commotion in the background. “Hello?” 

“Jongin! JONGIN!” Sehun screams from under Junmyeon. Junmyeon smacks his head, worrying that Sehun might drop him and he should just focus on carrying Junmyeon there.

“Sehun? Are you alright? Where are you?” It was clear to hear that Jongin was very, very worried.

Junmyeon starts speaking. “Listen, uh, Jongin. This is Kim Junmyeon. I’m currently stuck on the elevator with Mr. Oh. We were on our way back when the elevator stopped working. We’re asking for your help.”

“Wait, JUNMYEON?”

Junmyeon almost falls off Sehun’s back when he hears Chanyeol’s voice booming from the other side of the phone. “What the fuck? Chanyeol?”

“It’s me. Where the fuck are you?”

“Motherfuck- You better get your ass over here, Park Chanyeol or I swear to God-“

Sehun’s phone dies after that.

“Shit.”

—stuck—

“Let’s play something while we wait for them.”

“No.”

“Come on, please?”

“No.”

“We still have, like, 5 questions left.”

“Shut up, Junmyeon.”

“Hey! I told you that’s Junmyeon hyung to you.”

“And?”

“And it’s not my fault that your phone died in my hands. I didn’t even know your phone had a low battery!” Junmyeon pouts.

 _Oh, no. No, no, no. Please don’t pout._ Sehun is about to explode if he catches the man doing the pout with his small, plump lips one more time. _He’s so cute, he’s like a bunny._

Sehun rolls his eyes, covering the fact that his heart is one second away from bursting just because the older decided to jut his bottom lip out. “Fine. 5 questions and we wait in silence.”

“Okay. I’ll start.”

There’s a 30 seconds silence after that, Junmyeon thinking what should he ask Sehun about. It’s not because he doesn’t have anything to ask, it’s because he has _too many_ questions to ask the younger that he couldn’t decide which five of them would be good enough.

Stupidly enough, Junmyeon just asks whatever comes to his mind. “Do you have a pet?”

“Seriously?” Sehun snorts. “Yeah. A dog. A white bichon frise, Vivi.”

“Cute. Maybe she’d be a good friend to Byul.” Junmyeon says before he can stop himself.

“It’s a he. And no he wouldn’t. He’s a brat.”

“Just like you.” Junmyeon mutters under his breath.

“What was that?”

Junmyeon just laughs innocently. “Haha, nothing.” Junmyeon waves him off. “Your turn.”

Sehun just rolls his eyes. “Right. Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?”

That question completely shocks Junmyeon but he composes himself before Sehun can catch himself going rigid for a split second. “No. You?”

“No. I don’t really have the time. Three questions left.”

“What! I haven’t even asked my second question!”

“Well you have. You asked me back whether I had a boyfriend or not.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes. “Why did you ask anyway?”

Sehun plays it cool, of course. Even though he can’t deny that he kinda enjoys the past two hours he spent with the red haired guy, despite being under unfortunate situation and all. 

“I don’t know, I have nothing to ask.” Sehun shrugs, he totally was not crushing on the stranger.

“Well you certainly didn’t seem like so an hour ago.”

Sehun just sighs at that. “Fine.” Sehun takes a long breath. He’s gonna be out of here soon anyway, so he might as well be honest. “You’re just cute.”

Sehun thinks it’s impossible to see Junmyeon, the Kim Junmyeon who had cursed him more than anyone ever did in his entire life, blushing. And it’s doing something to Sehun’s heart, especially because his cheeks were so round and shiny. And oh God. He’s blushing as well. This is probably the most embarassing moment of his life.

It’s not like Sehun had never dated before, he had. But his past relationships were all very platonic, with Sehun being very busy and all. But Junmyeon.. Junmyeon does things to Sehun’s heart even when they had just met two hours ago. Sehun finds himself enjoying the time he spent with Junmyeon under the dim lights of the elevator.

“Um, your turn, Mr. Oh.”

Sehun laughs out loud. “Mr. Oh? Seriously? Are you going to start being nice to me everytime I call you cute?” Sehun shakes his head, amused. “Well then I should start calling you cute every now and then.”

“Oh shut up.” Junmyeon giggles, slapping Sehun’s arms. 

Sehun turns serious again. “Seriously, you never dated before?”

“Not really. I’ve been too busy with work I guess. I was a photographer before I worked here.”

“That’s cool.”

“It is. But I don’t think I’ll continue. I’m too old now.”

“30 years old isn’t that old, stop being dramatic.”

Junmyeon gives him the finger. “I was kidding. I think I like it here. Maybe I should ask the boss if he has any vacancy after Wendy gets back.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, smiling. “You know we always do. I have to be honest though, you’re not that annoying to be around with.”

Junmyeon just smiles shyly, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Sehun hums. “How many questions do I have left?”

Junmyeon blinks. “Well I wasn’t really counting. But you know what, let’s settle on two for each of us.”

Sehun nods. “Alright. My turn. What are you going to do after we get out of here?”

Junmyeon thinks over what to answer Sehun’s questions with. He wasn’t really paying attention about their evacuation, even though he was aware that Chanyeol and Jongin could come barging in any second now. 

“I don’t know. I have no one to come home to. Maybe I’ll just take a long, warm bath and like, go to sleep.” For an unknown reason, Junmyeon feels his heart starts to sink, he has no idea that his life had been so.. hollow. “Or I don’t know, maybe play with my dog for a bit?” Junmyeon tries to get rid of the nagging feeling in his chest even though he fails.

“Good. Me too.” Sehun purses his lips. “It’s kind of weird though. Are you feeling what I’m feeling?” Sehun asks his last question.

“What are you feeling?”

“Like all my life had been so.. empty. My routine is kinda pathetic now that I think about it. It’s all just work, work, and then work again. I don’t know, maybe it’s just me. I usually don’t have people to talk to unless it’s about business, but life works in a funny way I guess. Like here I am, forced talking to a stranger for two hours non-stop with no escape.”

“You said it like it was a bad thing.”

Sehun quickly denies, “Of course not. It’s just.. this situation we’re in kinda opened my eyes? Like does that make any sense? I don’t know. But I don’t want to stop talking to you, you’re fun and like.. cute. And just so easy to tease. Or flirt. But forget that I said that because I totally wasn’t flirting.” 

Sehun has no idea what the hell is he talking about now. Junmyeon just continues smiling as if urging Sehun to go on.

“Your hair is also nice, it always catches my eyes everytime I’m talking to you. Wait does that sound weird? Um. I hope not, because it _is_ nice. So you know,” Sehun hasn’t even realized that he was pulling any words out of his ass. “I kinda don’t want to get out of here. _Oh fuck it_. Can we kiss?” Sehun ends his rambling, out of breath.

To be honest, Junmyeon wasn’t taken aback by Sehun’s speech. He can see it clear that Sehun was interested in him, and quite frankly, he was too, regardless of the fact that Sehun gets on his last nerve every second they’ve spent together.

“Well, you see Mr. Oh, we’re playing 20 questions not 20 demands. Maybe if you had asked whether we can date or not, I would’ve said yes.”

“What! That’s unfair!”

“I’m just joking!”

Sehun huffs. “Right. Can we date?”

Junmyeon decides to mess around with Sehun more. “I don’t know, Sehun. You’ve asked your last question 5 minutes ago, you don’t have any chances left.”

“Junmyeon!”

“That’s Junmyeon hyung-“

His words get cut off by the opening of the metal door, revealing a bunch of people gathering behind it. Flashlights were directed to their faces, making Junmyeon and Sehun squint their eyes while their hands try to block the sudden blinding lights. 

Amongst all of the security guards pulling the metal doors to open wider, Junmyeon can see Jongin’s worried face with Chanyeol standing behind him, the same expression etched on his face as well.

Huh. He should ask Chanyeol about that sometimes.

He’s so busy glancing over his tall friend he doesn’t notice his hands were shaking. One of the security guards quickly hands him a bottle of water, and he starts drinking it like it was the last bottle on earth, not realizing that he had been so thirsty.

Sehun, on the other hand, seems really fine. Not a single sign of panic on his face, so the guards start offering their hands to help Sehun stand up. The guards then start dragging Sehun out, leaving Junmyeon behind with the nurses who were helping him get into the strecher. (Yes, Jongin had managed to call an ambulance in the middle of his panic.)

Just before Sehun is about to turn around to take the other elevator, he hears a voice calls out behind him.

“Hey Oh Sehun! I still have one question left to ask!”

Sehun stops in his tracks, a smile already making its way to his face. “Ask away.” He turns around to see the older half sitting on the strecher. His shirt was all wrinkled, his hair sticking to twenty different ways, but Sehun thinks Junmyeon is still the most beautiful man he has ever seen in life.

“Can we date?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hadn’t meant for it to be this long omg i didn’t realize it was reaching 6k already but i had fun writing this seho maybe i’ll write something more about them!!


End file.
